The Warrior of the Wild
by Wolfswar
Summary: Perseus wakes up in a camp in Ancient Greece. He has no memory of his past whats however and he has no idea who he is. Due to clues he finds out who he is and that he is a shapeshifer and that he is destined to protect the nature and everything in it. He wanders around and fights monster mercilessly, while helping demigods. Will it go on when a unknown force is destroying the wild?


**AN: Hey guys, It's me again with a third story. I had this idea for a very long time and when I put in a poll it lost against the Mysterious Wanderer, which is a nice going story. I had an idea to begin this story last week and I immediately went down to writing, because if I would not I would have forgotten it already. So here it is ;)**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

_The Warrior of the Wild;_

_Perseus wakes up in a camp in a forest at the age of 16 in Ancient Greece. He has no memory of his past whats however and he has no idea who he is. Through the objects hidden in his camp he finds out that he is a shapeshifter and that he has a strong link with the nature and wild. He is destined to protect the nature and everything in it, but not everything always works out fine. He wanders around and stumbles upon monsters and demigods. He fights the monsters merciless and he helps the demigods reach safety. Will it go on when a unknown force is destroying the wild?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Somewhere in a dense forest in a small valley - Ancient Greece_

* * *

When I woke up I opened my eyelids slowly, but I closed them immediately when a lot of light shone right into my eyes. I tried to raise my head to avoid the light by going to sit, but I failed. When I tried to lift my head it felt like there was liquid fire roaming in my head. It hurt a lot and for a moment I just laid there. I felt the dirt under my fingers and I grabbed some. It was wet and I crumbled it into small pieces, letting it fall on the floor again. A light breeze came up when I laid there and I could here leaves rustling above me, it was obvious that I was in a forest, but there was this problem. I had no idea how I got here. I had no idea who I even am. I began to panic and my heart began to beat at a rapid tempo. After a while of more thinking I began to hyperventilate, my breathing got faster and faster and I lost my control over it. I pressed my head into the dirt and screamed it all out.

_Who am I? _was going through his mind the whole time. _What is my name?, What is my age?, Why am I here? _I had no answer to all those question and when I slowly began to get my sins back I knew that the only option to figure this out was to get up and scan my surroundings. I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for a lot of pain. I first opened my eyes and they immediately began to tear, I blinked rapidly and my view was a blur. When I slowly began to get my sight back I saw trees waving above me and the suns shining through the deck of leaves. The sun shone exactly on me and above me was the only whole in the leaves deck. I prepared myself for the real pain now and inhaled deeply again. I lifted up my head and I began to tear. Everything hurt from my head to the bottom of my back, it just burned. I felt like I had slept for an entire year and my body had forgotten how to move. I gritted my teeth and prepared to sit up right. I pushed myself up and I gasped from all the pain. My eyes were now really tearing and when I sat upright I dried my eyes with the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt. My shirt was made from thick black wool while I could feel that my pants was made from a rigid dark brown leather, while it felt very comfortable around my legs. Then when I looked at my feet I saw two high black leather boots and it was like the boots were made for me, they felt really comfortable and even though in my memory I had never used them I somehow knew that I could stalk through the forest without making any noise.

Slowly my blood circulation began to work properly again and the pain slowly began to ebb away. I tried to move my toes without any pain and after some hesitation I tried and it worked. I was still stiff and sour from, I don't know what, but I had to deal with it. After a few moments of adjusting I tried to stand up and walk a bit, but immediately after I stood on my feet I fell over and due to make stiff muscles I fell right on my face. I began to grumble all curses I knew. When I was done cursing the whole world I pushed myself with my now good working arms and sat on my knees. I still panted from my previous action and when I had my breathing a little more under control I began to look around. I could see that I was in the middle of a forest in a small valley. I could see the foot of the mountains on both my sides and somewhere on my left I could hear a stream flowing through the forest. The forest had a lot of wild activity and it seemed that they were not afraid of me. They came very close to my camp, well camp, there was a small white tent on my left, a extinguished fire before me and a I was sitting on a blanket.

That was all I had, I guess. I was planning on going in my tent and see what was in there, but just before I wanted to try to stand up and try to walk over there I was stopped by something walking into my camp. I recognized it as a stag and it walked slowly towards the middle of the camp. It gave me a bored look and began to graze just in front of my tent. I cursed silently and thoughts began to form in my head. _Why did the stag come so close to me? Aren't animals supposed to be afraid of humans? _

After a while of watching the stag graze I got irritated and tried to stand up even though the stag was still there. I kept my balance with my arms and the first steps were very difficult. It almost fell twice, but both times I could gather my balance just in time. For myself this was a whole accomplishment, but when I looked at the stag I saw that he was still grazing with a bored look. But hey what was I expecting anyway, an applause? With a lot of confident I walked around the extinguished camp fire and when mastered walking with ultra stiff legs I chuckled and this attracted the attention of the stubborn stag. He lifted his head into my direction and his face told me this; _Shut up for a moment, I am eating grass here. _If the stag could talk I knew for sure that he would've said that. Now that I could walk properly the next thing I wanted to do was going into the tent. There had to be some clues in there, I just knew it.

There was only one problem. The stag was grazing exactly in front of the entrance and there were 2 options; going under the stag, which was not an option with him having something hanging that I didn't want anywhere near my body. The second option was going sideways but the space was too small for me to go past it without letting the tent collapse. I thought for more options, but I couldn't find any. Then something came to me, I had to move the stag then. I approached the stag and it was like he just ignored me, which was of course fine by me. I pushed him lightly forwards, but he didn't move an inch. I knew that I had an muscular and lean build, so moving a stubborn stag would be something I could do, but oh I have never ever been so wrong in my life. **(AN: Lolz, no memory joke...) **I pushed, pulled and pushed again, but he didn't move a thing. I even sat on his back and hit his butt praying for some movement, but the stubborn stag didn't gave in and just kept grazing. After a lot of trying I gave up and sat down next to it, just in front of my tent only with a stupid animal blockading my way.

"You are a stubborn one, are you?" I asked him and for the first time I heard myself talk. I had a raspy voice and I noticed that my throat was very dry. I had to drink something. then I remembered the stream that I heard and I stood up slowly, still not trusting my own body. I looked at the stag and said with a raspy voice. "Don't go anywhere. Or wait actually, go everywhere you want except here" The deer snorted loudly as if it had heard me, but I just shrugged it off. I walked with wobbly legs towards the direction I could hear the water coming from.

I somehow knew how I had to reach the stream and when I followed the path that my head had made I reached the stream in no time. It was a small stream and water was peacefully flowing through it. I could see fish swimming in the stream and suddenly their names popped up into my head. I saw salmon and trout swimming around like nothing was close to them. I stepped into the water and I was preparing myself for wet feet, but then when the cold and wet feeling didn't come I noticed that they were water proof. I immediately thanked the one who had given me the boots, but as everything, I had no idea who it had been. I made a cup with my hands and I began to drink.

When I was full and the drought in my throat was gone, I saw the fish still swimming around and some even looked at me. I had no idea what to do with it, so I just stepped out of the river hoping that the stag would be gone, but oh I was so wrong. When I reached the borders of my camp I saw the stag still grazing and I cursed. "Isn't there any other grass for you to graze other then just in front of the tent?" I asked and of course there came no answer, the stag just kept grazing. I again sat down in front of my tent, but this time with my legs pulled up against my body and I laid my head on top of my knees. I knew that the stag would be full sometime soon, so I decided to just wait. I didn't want a fight with a angry stag. I examined the body of the stag while I was waiting and I noticed a scar on his neck which he had probably gotten from a fight with another stag over a female deer. I printed this in my mind that if I ever found this stag again I had to ask an apologize. I knew it sounded wrong now, but the thought just came into my head.

Just when I was about to get really hungry and loud bleat was heard. The head of the stag went up immediately and he breezed. When the bleat was heard again the stag sped forwards into the direction the sound came from. I watched the stag run out of my camp and he ran like live depended on it, it maybe did actually, but it was not his own live. I had recognized the bleat as a sound made from a fawn and it sounded pretty desperate. I shrugged it all off and I focused myself on the tent in front of me. I stood up and stretched my back with aloud crack.

When I was done stretching I gathered myself and prepared for the worst when I lifted up the flap of the tent. When I stepped into the tent the first thing I noticed was that the tent was a lot bigger from the inside than from the outside. While the tent was 2 by 3 meters from the outside it definitely was the double from the inside, if not bigger. The floor was laid with wooden planks and there was a lot of furniture in it. There was dark brown wooded bed in the right upper corner, a weapons rack in the right lower corner, a desk in the middle of the left side and it was surrounded by bookcases. The bookcases next to the desk were full of books and when my eye fell on some books it all was about nature. Books about animals, trees, mountains and so on. When my eye fell on the desk I noticed a piece of parchment which was written on. I walked towards it and except for the parchment paper, brush and a jar with ink, nothing was on it. When I read the saying on the paper it said;

_You can be everything from the outside,  
__but you always have to stay yourself from the inside._

I had no idea what it meant, but that thing was the last thing I wanted to know now. The thing I really wanted to know was; Who had written this? A scary idea came into my mind and I picked up the brush with trembling hands. I dipped the brush in the ink and picked a new parchment paper from the pile in the bookcase on my left and I began to write down the exact same as above. When I was ready I studied both papers and what I saw shocked me. Both hand writings were the same and it was like I flawlessly copied it, but I didn't. I just wrote it with my own handwriting.

I just stood there for a minute, before it got me really. This was my tent. I had written this before my memory had just flown away and I could see that I had written it down in a haste. I threw both papers on the desk and I stumbled towards my bed. I just couldn't apprehend it. Had this all been mine before what had happened? Why was my memory even erased. _There has to be more information hidden in here. _I said to myself and I began to look around. I noticed 4 paintings on the walls of the tent and they included; a bear, a wolf, an eagle and a shark. When I looked at them a strange feeling arose in my gut and I wanted to be those animals. _Why do I have this feeling? Does it have to do with that what was written on the parchment? _I thought, but I had no answer on that. The feeling in my gut disappeared when I focused on something else and that something else was the weapons rack.

I walked towards it and there were three weapons on plus a shield. There was a beautiful from wood braided spear and it had a green point. The green point was probably covered in poison and I was determent not to find it out the hard way. Next to the spear there hung a single bladed ax with at the other side a spear point. The blade was made from silver while the shaft was also made from braided wood. Then last next to the ax there hung a bow with an arrow holder to strap on your back. When I inspected the bow I saw it was again made from braided wood and the string was made from a black material. The arrow holder was not just an arrow holder, but it was also made to attach the ax and spear. On both sides it had hooks to hook them in an it was beautiful made from again braided wood, but also some pieces were covered in moss. It all had a nature expression, especially through the braided wood letting it look like liana.

I picked up the spear from the weapons rack and it immediately felt super comfortable. It felt like it was made for me and only me, it even glowed a little like it was saying hello. I put it back and picked up the ax. It felt very light and that surprised me a lot. I swung a little with it and the movements were like I had done them before. After a time of swinging the ax around and almost breaking the middle pole in half I put it back and focused myself on the last object. The bow felt very good and when I pulled the string back an arrow appeared on the string and in fright I released the arrow. Luckily it landed in the bed rail and I inspected it. The point was made from strong dark brown wood, the shaft was light brown and covered in ivy. The feathers were replaced with strong leaves and even thought it didn't look like a real good arrow it was shot flawlessly into the wood with a loud thud. No I knew that I had to pull the string back to get an arrow a question formed in my mind.

_Why do I have an arrow holder then? _Was the thought and the only answer I could get to it was finding it out myself. I put the bow back in his place and I picked up the holder. I looked into the whole were normally the arrow would be, but instead of finding arrows or somewhere near this object, I found a paper. It read;

_When you are done;  
strap everything on,  
go outside  
and  
__pull the small liana._

I frowned when I read this and even though I wanted to try this as soon as possible I wasn't ready yet in here. I had no idea what was going to happen when I pulled the small liana, which I found immediately after reading the letter, so I left it like this for the moment. I put the holder back and began to look through the bookcases. They were not only bookcases, but also a closet. Apparently I loved brown, black and green clothes, because that was the only thing I had. Not that I had a problem with it, because I liked it. I was right about the books when I gave a quick look on it before hand, they were all books about nature and the wild. That was it. I searched through all planks and I only found books except for the pile of parchment and a supply of ink and brushes.

I was about to turn around and strap everything on when something caught my eye in between some books. I pulled the books out of the closet and I found a dusty envelop with the title, _To; Myself. _My hands began to shake. With shaky hands I opened the envelop. A folded letter was inside of it and I quickly unfolded it.

_Dear Me,_

_Look at the map given,  
Search under the bed,  
follow steps from weapons rack,  
follow the map  
and  
find out who we are and our abilities._

_Good luck, we will need it._

When I finished reading for the third time I knew one thing. I am not a guy who writes long letters. Why didn't I leave a name? Or what abilities was I talking about? I had no idea, but that was what I have to find out. I looked in the envelop and saw a folded map. I unfolded the map and saw it was a map of Greece. A dot gave away where I was and that somewhere near the town; Letrim on the biggest peninsula of Greece, Peloponnesos. There was another mark on the map which was located near Lake Copaïs which was in the province; Boeotia. It was a Hades of a distance in between and there was written with black ink.

_Be there in 5 days,  
Use your abilities well._

I had no idea what that meant, but I had to try. Maybe if I had any idea what the ability was I could try, but I had to stay optimistic and think that I would find out soon. Better now then later, but I had nothing to say about that and definitely not to think. I did as was told and I followed the instructions, I looked under the bed and found another note, but this had some riddle in it.

_Be what you want to be,  
__just think it,  
__feel it  
__and  
nature will answer your call._

I had no idea what I could mean, but I would probably found out later. I walked towards the weapons rack and follow the instructions there, I strapped everything on and it fitted exactly for me and if felt comfortable too. I checked everything and when I looked around for the last time my eye fell on the painting of the wolf. I had the sudden urge to howl it out and I felt like a wolf. I shook my head to let the weird feeling disappear and when it was gone I walked out fast. This place felt comfortable and creepy at the same time. This place made me have this weird feelings, I felt like an animal. Is that the clue maybe? I had no idea. When I was outside I turned towards the tent for the last time and I pulled the small liana which was exactly in my reach and I pulled it hard. What happened was a great mystery for me. the tent shrimped and it changed forms. It changed into a roll of white wool and it was like the holder sucked it in. With great speed it went into the place where 'normally' the arrows would be and all went clear for me. The tent was one and all magic and by pulling the liana I had made it change forms so I could take it everywhere. Out of curiosity I pulled the rope again and in a few seconds the tent was in front of me again.

I chuckled and after inspecting the tent from the inside to check if everything was the same I pulled the liana again an in no time it was back in the holder. With everything strapped on and with the spear in my hand to use as a walking stick I went on my way. I had to be at Lake Copaïs in five days and I had no idea to find out, well actually I had an idea, but it was crazy and probably impossible. I had to gave in to the urge to be the animal I thought of or saw. I had to become the thing I wanted just like most of the clues told me to. I had a lot of stuff to think about, but hey, my destination was far away and the road long. I had a sea of time.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hoped you all like this first chapter and I hope I did it well. This is my first story in first person perspective and I hope I did it good enough. I will not update this very frequently, because I want to finish the Hero of Atlantis first which is on Priority #2 and I just like writing on my priority #1 story; The mysterious Wanderer. So I hope it was good :)**

**Review to tell me what you thought of is and I hope to see you all later!**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and/or spelling mistakes.**


End file.
